Little Queen
by Heilig-San
Summary: "You're pregnant""Yeah""Oliver Queen's baby?""Yeah""Well fuck""That's what got us in this situation in the first place" OliverxOC


**_Welcome to my very first fiction on the world of Arrow. There are no archers, here. It's a normal story without vigimantes. Tommy et the Queens are alive, Malcom is not a big meanie, his wife is alive as well and Thea is still a brat. Oliver didn't spend five years on Lian Yunad yadda yadda. Every character has a different back story that will be explored later on._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Arrow is a property of DC Comics and The CW_**

* * *

"You're pregnant"

"Yeah"

"Oliver Queen's baby?"

"Yeah"

"Well fuck"

"That's what got us in this situation in the first place"

And what situation it was… honestly could she get anymore unlucky? Not that having sex with Oliver was unlucky, oh no far from it. This man was built, not in an Arnold Schwarzenegger type but the enough type. Just what was needed in the right place. And he got moves. Like crazy in the shack type of moves, to the point that just looking at him would throw her into all type of sexy fantasies.

But that was not the point here, the point was that she got a royal bun in the oven and she didn't know what to do. It's Oliver Queen they were talking about, the guy who has allergies to the idea of commitment. And a baby? It's the ultimate trap for someone like him. And she wasn't ready to play mommy neither, she had plans, a bunch of things to do and now she could forget all about them. And she was scared. Shit scared of what was going to come next.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before bedding my boss"

"Thank you Felicity, you're being really helpful. Really, my minor freak out is all good thanks to your tender care"

Felicity just shrugged before turning back to her computer.

"This wasn't supposed to happen"

"I think I gathered that from your sighs and hair pulling. Your hair is really shiny by the way, got a new shampoo?" the tech genius asked.

"Really? My shampoo? That's all you can think about right now?"

"I'm not the one who's going to play human incubator for nine months…Wait. Are you keeping it?" she asked turning back to face her friend, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course I'm keeping it. No questions asked" she gasped. "Really Felicity, it's insulting"

"Just wanted to make sure. I'll organize a meeting with Oliver to get you to talk"

"We don't need your help to communicate!"

"Apparently you need it, because look at the mess you're in right now" she pointed with a look. You know that look that your mother gave you when you lied to her and the both of you knew you were lying. The look that made you feel like a worm under a microscope. She deflated.

"I will talk to him. On my own time. Let me digest the whole thing first, okay? I just discovered a tiny bunch of cells decided to get attached to my uterus an hour ago. I'm not ready yet to face it so just…just give me time, okay?" her voice broke a bit at the end.

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't been a lot of help have I?" Felicity asked getting up and hugging her. "Take all the time you need, alright? Just tell him before you start showing because that would be awkward to explain" she mumbled making her friend laugh.

"Yeah… I don't think that the excuse of eating a watermelon would last" she joked before releasing her blond friend from her arms. She took a long breath to calm herself down.

"I have to go, lunch break is almost over and I better be back at the library before the nesting dragon" she said rapidly before taking her purse, blowing a kiss to Felicity and running out of the room. She was so focused on leaving that she didn't notice that she passed right in front of her lover.

* * *

It was half past ten and she was curled up on her couch, eating sweet popcorn and watching The Notebook when someone knocked on her door. She scrambled in her plaid, trying to get up and not fall on her face to get to the door.

"Oliver!" she said out of breath, once she opened the door.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, cocking his head and looking at her appraisingly

"Just a movie session but come in! Did we plan on meeting today?" she wondered while letting him in and closing the door.

"No it was a sudden decision for me" he answered. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting?"

"Yes I'm sure, I just wasn't planning on having visitors today" she said looking at him while he took off his jacket and put it down on the chair next to the door.

"No kiss?" he demanded.

Smiling, she got close to him and, getting on her toes, she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"What? That's it? I feel cheated"

"Are you pouting?" she asked attempting to conceal her laugh. "You're such a baby mister Queen!" she giggled. "No worse, you're a-"

"Don' say it" he jokingly growled.

"-Drama Queen!" she giggled even more.

"I can't believe you actually said it" he said rolling his eyes. But he couldn't hide the small smile that graced his lips while he was looking at her glee filled eyes.

"Oliver, your name is setting you up for cheap jokes. Not my fault"

"It could become your name someday" he said, slapping her ass and going to the kitchen to get a glass of wine. He started pouring a second one for her but she interrupted him.

"Not today, Oliver. And you do know that nowadays women can keep their names right?" she asked, settling back down on the couch and resuming her movie.

"What's wrong with my name? I could call you my Queen and it wouldn't be corny at all…" he remarked while sitting next to her and relocating her feet on his thighs.

"Who's making cheap jokes now?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"My name, my rules"

"That's quite authoritarian of you, mister Queen"

"Only when it serves my purpose"

"Spoiled brat" she joked.

Oliver simply shrugged then started massaging her feet, slowly but surely, putting her into sleepy mode.

"Oliver, if you don't want me to sleep, you should stop" she mumbled, her eyes closed.

"Maybe I planned to have my wicked way with you, while you were asleep" he smiled.

"You wouldn't dare, you my dear, are way too noble for that" she said while getting up. "I'm hungry, do you want something?"

"No thank you, I had a work dinner before coming over. You're just eating now? It's quite late" he frowned, looking at his watch.

"I ate earlier but I guess it wasn't enough. I'm just going to make a sandwich", she said, shrugging.

"Are you alright?" he asked, observing her closely.

"Yeah, don't worry. We're just having a lot to do at work right now, we got a load of books to analyze and the dragon his breathing fire over us nonstop", she explained with her head in the fridge.

"You know, from the way you talk about your boss, I'm starting to worry about you safety…"

She popped her head out of the fridge just to flash him a smile and got back to finding ingredients for her meal.

"Mrs. Holmes is great at her job, she just has a very low EQ", she explained, closing the fridge's door then opening a cupboard and getting some sliced bread out.

"She sounds scary", Oliver insisted, lying on the sofa and looking at her.

When she was done, she came back in the living room and sat in a bright orange armchair. Eating she observed Oliver, who seemed to be interested in the movie still going on the TV. She was trying hard to imagine his reaction when she tells him about the little Queen in making, and honestly, she wasn't very confident about the outcome. Why did this happen? They were good, very good. A casual and fun relationship, without any expectations.

Dating Oliver Queen wasn't a walk in the park; the man had history after all. And she was still unsure about his relationship with Laurel Lance. Sure, he said they were just friends and, really, he did her dirty seven years ago with that whole mess with her sister, but it felt like they had unfinished business. And bringing another being in such an unstable thing wasn't a very good idea. Not like she asked for. This was unplanned, and she was curious as to how it happened. She was on birth control, and she was almost a hundred percent sure, they always used a condom. She was clearly mistaken though, going by the state she found herself in.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she completely forgot to eat her sandwich and was startled when Oliver spoke to her.

"You seem troubled, everything alright?" he asked, frowning a little.

"Yeah, hmm just thinking about work" she smiled, and then started eating her food.

"You look pale" he insisted.

"I'm dark skinned Oliver, I don't do pale" she said, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry your pretty head over it, I'll be back to my peachy self in a few days".

"Peachy? Really? Who uses that?" he mocked.

"Well I do and if you don't stop making fun of me, I'll kick you out".

"I'd love to see you try"

She rolled her eyes, again, and then got up to have a glass of water and leave her plate in the sink. After satisfying her thirst, she came back and lied on top of her boyfriend. Oliver put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, but nothing a good night sleep won't help".

"Should I leave then?"

"You can stay if you want, I won't refuse the arm candy" she yawned.

"Off to bed with you," Oliver said, making her stand up then leading her to the bathroom where they both brushed their teeth. When they were done, they went to the bedroom and, while she just slipped under the covers, he went to her wardrobe and got a pajama pant for himself.

"How domestic of us, you got your own toothbrush and your space in my wardrobe. My left hand is cruelly missing a ring, mister Queen" she joked.

Oliver just shook his head at her before slipping under the covers too. She latched onto him, cuddling on his side.

"I need a vacation" she suddenly said, "I need some sea and some sun".

"And some sex?"

"I'm covered on that front".

"Stop objectifying me!" he said, feigning being scandalized.

"I wasn't talking about you but about my amazing dildo" she teased.

"So you'd rather have your dildo than me?"

"Go to sleep Oliver, you're not making any sense" she said, smiling.

She didn't realize when she fell asleep but when she woke up the next morning, he was long gone. Far from being annoyed by that, she just went to the bathroom to get ready for another day of work.

* * *

"It's been three weeks"

"I know"

"You still haven't told him"

"I know!"

"You have to tell him!"

"Stop pressuring me!" she hissed furiously.

"I'm sorry but you're almost three months along. You can't keep hiding it. And I'm not just talking as your friend. He's my boss, any child of his is important. It's not like your dating the guy next door, you're dating Oliver Queen!" Felicity hissed back, just as furiously.

"Trust me, I know" she groaned. "I just never feel like it's the right time. We're doing so well right now and a baby will just spoil everything. I'm anxious about his reaction."

Felicity took her hand in hers.

"I know, but you have to hurry", she started, "many things are in play here".

"I know…"

* * *

Two weeks later, she still hadn't said anything. The whole thing put her into an additional amount of stress that was taking its toll on her, and in her condition it was pretty bad.

She was walking briskly on a sidewalk, going to the restaurant next to her job at the library when she started feeling dizzy. Leaning on a wall, she took several deep breaths, trying to calm down but it wasn't helping very much. Her hand started shaking and she could feel cold sweat on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" asked a worried voice on her left.

Turning around, and opening the eyes she hadn't noticed she had closed, she met the stare of one Laurel Lance accompanied by Tommy Merlyn, who looked like he just wanted to be on his way. She was very tempted to say that everything was alright, but she knew, deep down, that it would be quite selfish of her.

"Not really, no" she answered. "I didn't eat much this morning and I think my body is telling me to slow down".

"We were going to eat, want to join us?" Laurel offered. Her companion didn't look as agreeable but kept quiet.

"Oh it's alright; I was just going to order something to take away. It's been crazy at work lately, and we really can't spare any free time. But thank you! It's very nice of you" she concluded with a smile.

"If you are certain…" Laurel trailed.

"Yes!" she said, a bit forcefully. "I called ahead to order, will just have to pay and I'll be back to work in less than ten minutes. But thanks. Again" she said rapidly.

To be quite honest, she was getting slightly uncomfortable in this situation. Though she knew who Laurel and Tommy were, she had never been properly introduced to them and they were not really aware of her existence, from what she could tell. This was really not the way to get those introductions underway. It was awkward. With one last smile, she redressed her back and headed to Tony's, the Italian restaurant where she had ordered a plate of pasta.

Once she had gotten what she needed, she went back to work and ate, seated at her desk, while working on her listing of books.

A few hours later, she was interrupted by her boss, Mrs. Holmes.

"Miss Jones," she called, "we've been invited to Queen Consolidate charity gala next week. Here's your invite. You can bring a plus one".

She left the envelope on the desk and left, as fast as she appeared. Straight to the point this woman, as always.

Her phone rang at the same moment, gaining her attention back from Mrs. Holmes.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Hey beautiful, am I interrupting?" Oliver's voice said through the phone.

"Truthfully? Yes, but it's a welcomed interruption. I've been stuck on my computer screen for the whole day and I can feel a headache coming. How are you?"

"You work too much" he scolded.

"Not everyone has the chance to be their own boss, Mr. Queen" she teased him.

"Hey! I work too. You actually have work hours, while I don't. Even a simple diner can be considered work" he defended himself.

"Because dining in expensive restaurants is such a hard work, really how do you endure it?"

"Stop being cheeky" he complained.

"My apologies Mr. Queen, how may I redeem myself?"

"Well…there is this function coming up next week at the National Gallery. QC is sponsoring it so I have to be present" he started.

"Of course, dear" she agreed, mocking him a little.

"I'm trying to be serious here, you're not helping me" he said, sounding like a petulant kid, making her giggle. "So, I was saying, function coming up next week. And I would be honored if you accepted to be my plus one".


End file.
